Kacxa Week 2019 Extension Day 14 - Routine Life on the Atlas
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: I wanted to show their life on the Atlas as close to them being in character when not on duty, but they get a pleasant surprise when Garrison brass comes up with a Wargame which they turn into something fun for them... typical Galra and their warrior instincts ;)


It had been a year since the Atlas officially launched to take the fight to Honerva. A solid year since the Galaxy Garrison became part of a more significant force. Yet to typical Human fashion, they set themselves up as the head force. Something that rubbed their many newfound allies the wrong way. There were Olkari, Unilu, Tjaujer, Arusians, Blade of Marmorans, Balmerians, and many others all living on the ship.

As the Atlas droned through the vast nothingness of Space, it was es by an escort fleet of Rebels and a Galra ship with the Marmora emblem on it. They would all run drills to keep themselves ready. Well, the Blades were in charge of such exercises… well more like Krolia. She was an expert in all the BoM Galra to know how humans would react and create counters for their reactions. But today there was no drill; the tension was high on the Atlas in which the crew got a deserved break.

Two of those were Galra on the Atlas; her Son - Keith and his Jhuk' un' dak Acxa. After spending some time on a hostile planet in which they became close, they started being with each other more and more. He had gotten into many altercations with crewmates of the Atlas over her being Galra. Most were broken up by fellow crewmembers and Paladins, others resulting in physical fights.

Today started as usual for the lovebirds. They met on the training deck at 0400 when no one was up except the secondary crew. They did their typical warm-ups before running the equivalent of 5 miles in simulated gravity four times greater than Earth's gravity.

They rest for ten minutes before they started sparring. They start with traditional sparring before selecting replicas of weapons from Earth's history - Keith the bokken - Acxa the saber. Not wanting to be disturbed, they lock the training deck. Acxa takes her Garrison tee off revealing her human sports bra. Keith, in return, takes his standard black tee-shirt off, revealing his chest and abs along with scars he acquired since becoming a Paladin.

They meet in the center circle. The two of them gave the standard proclamations in traditional Galra before she attacked. Both aggressively sparred and flirted with one another while sparring. Keith was the better blade wielder, and he always found it cute she'd get flustered and upset when he managed to lock their weapons and kiss her on the nose or cheek good morning. But she was also starting to figure out how to eventually surprise him.

By 0700, their sparring match was over, and both had to clean up and report for duty. Acxa had to report in to the senior tactical officer under Shiro for planning an attack on Galra installations, and Keith had to report in for the morning briefing. It was with Shiro, some of the other Garrison Bass, Allura, Blade of Marmora, and the heads of the Voltron Alliance.

Today he found out that Blade Intel has discovered that Honerva had recovered Lotor's Sincline ship and was trying to figure out how to activate, duplicate it, or incorporate it with more of those Komar-Mechs. Something that shocked not just Allura but Acxa. So it was decided that with each of the Sincline ship schematics were retrieved, the Garrison would run drills with reconstructed versions of the ship.

Keith suggested that Acxa should pilot one of them, that she did have the most experience with each ship. Which the Paladins even Shiro agreed, and the MFE pilots, namely Griffin, protested against it. Shiro ordered wargame Scenarios to commence the following day with debriefing immediately after

Acxa was looking over the first ship, which was the 3rd part when Allura and Lotor collaborated. She was impressed that the human engineers with little help recreated the ship she and Keith had their first intimate dance. She walked around it as Olkari engineers who helped filled her in on the added abilities they added.

She looked at the doors as the Paladins walked in. Allura and that loud, obnoxious one… what was his name again walked in first, she took notice that they were smitten with each other. Making them easy targets. She saw Pidge walk in half dead and hair to prove it. She made a note that she would be easy to eliminate during the simulation. The yellow one walked in eating something. She smirked because eating before a G-Inducing fight….. well, things end up messy.

Then the MFE pilots walked in. Like her, they were doing visual checks of their fighters. Acxa was sizing them up; the blonde was too analytical, so she deemed her a threat to take care of right away. The tall, dark one was too much of a sniper, so thinking fast during combat was not his strong-suit he would be taken care of after the blonde. Then came the sassy one and Griffin, the one Keith had warned her on. They were the best pilots of this group, so taking them down will be challenging. But seeing how cocky they also were, Griffin the obvious, she was going to have fun playing with them. Like a cat plays with a prey animal.

Griffin looked over and saw her looking over to them and the Paladins. She gave him a smirk that seemed to get under his skin. He saw her move her head slightly as the door opened. It was Keith and Shiro walking into the hanger bay.

Shiro was talking to him about something as he walked in, clutching a PADD in his right hand and his helmet in his left hand. He handed the PADD back to Shiro in which Shiro walked back to the observation lounge to watch the launching of everything. Keith put his helmet on and started walking towards the location of his lion.

Griffin: I hope you can keep your half-breed girlfriend in line or take her out with your "superior flying."

For once, when he was having such a good day until it had just been ruined none the less. But too many eyes were on him to physically reprimand him.

Keith: And why would I do that?

Griffin: So she doesn't learn our strengths and weaknesses.

Keith: Oh, don't worry, she already knows.

Keith slapped him on the arm.

Keith: Besides, WE, are the last defense.

Griffin: What?

Keith: The Voltron lions are going to be the last line of defense for the Atlas. Your… fighters will be the first line, and the rebel ships will be the vanguard.

Griffin: But…

Keith: You guys fought SO well against Sendak's fleet, so you will have to fight Sincline-A, Blade of Marmora fighters, and cruisers during this wargame.

Griffin: WHAT?!

Keith: What? Can't be all THAT hard for the Garrison's best pilot?

He walked away with a smirk on his face as Griffin seethed, glaring at Keith as he continued to walk to his lion. He winked at Acxa, who even-sized him up and winked back at him. She walked up to him, giving him the typical Galra greeting, which he returned well aware Griffin was watching.

Keith: You are going to go easy on me?

Acxa: Not a chance.

Keith: Just the way I like it.

Acxa: You, me?

Keith: Nope.

Acxa: Atta boy.

Shiro over the intercom: Pilots prepare to launch!

Acxa entered her fighter first. The MFE-Pilots in theirs. Keith briefed the Paladins on their role as he entered the Black Lion and was seconds later in the controls. The lions all roared to life. Shiro's voice came over the comms, "LAUNCH!" Acxa took Sincline-A and rendezvous with the Blade of Marmora wargame fleet. The MFE-Fighters launched and met up with the rebel ships. The lions launch from Atlas last.

As to her plan, Acxa made short work of the MFE-Pilots, which everyone on the bridge could hear their protests and Griffin screaming obscenities in his cockpit. She went a little easy on the Rebels and left most of them to the Marmora ships. They were brothers and sisters in arms, after all. She played with Pidge, who was too tired to keep up and Hunk, who was struggling to keep his lunch down.

Having helped Lotor create the original version of this ship, Allura knew what to expect and quickly got the upper hand on Acxa when tag-teaming with Lance. But Lover-boy, who was in the second-best lion to keep up with her, got distracted when he got shot down by Krolia's cruiser. Allura was taken down seconds later by Marmoran fighters, her scream "quiznak," along with some obscenities she learned on Earth had the bridge crew laughing.

Keith was in the process of "destroying" the Marmoran fighters that the simulation called for their withdrawal. Leaving him… and her. Black Lion and Sincline-A. It was as if they were sizing each other up. They were waiting for those disqualified to return to their bases of operation.

Keith: Shall we finish our dance, my dear.

Acxa: We SHALL!

As ships became disqualified, they were ordered to return to base. Inside Atlas for the Lions and Fighters. Besides Atlas for the rebel ships that joined the exercise. For the Marmoran fighters, they had to return to their home cruisers. As long as there remained fighters, the wargame went on.

In the lounge, Romelle greeted the Paladins and the MFE-Pilots, who grumpily flopped down on the couches looking at the monitor. She offered refreshments and snacks for the main event. Even smacking Griffin for bitterly commenting, "Gee what a surprise, the half-breeds are the last ones standing."

Then without warning, the Black-Lion and Sincline-A engaged each other like they did nearly four and a half years ago. Weaving and bobbing out of each other's blasts, trying to get the better on the other as they did those years ago back when she was still loyal to Lotor. But now, this was fun with her Grek' un' dah.

They would continue at it for nearly an hour. It was apparent to the crew of the Atlas that they were having to much fun. The Paladins grew bored, making the declaration "no wonder he likes her…" The MFE pilots went on to do their other duties. Romelle stayed watching her brother-friend and his future mate play-fight, eating the snacks and drinking the refreshments no one wanted because they were all made to look like fools.

Even Shiro was sitting in a "Captain's Chair," supporting his head up with a fist and wrapping the fingers of his other arm on the chair. Making a mental note "not to pit Acxa and Keith against each other again."

But on the flip side, both Galra-hybrids had a new thing in which they could use to challenge each other. Something to add to their daily routines to keep themselves sharp.


End file.
